


Going Under

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Hojo is drowning at a picnic he was forced to attend, is anyone going to rescue him?





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sheer silliness of it.

It was a picnic where members of turks and avalanche were forced to attend by Rufus to promote friendship among them. 

Hojo was going to grab another hot dog when Vincent and Tseng got into an argument and accidentally knocked Hojo into the pool.

"Help, I can't swim" he cried every time he managed to briefly resurface.

Cloud noticed but went back to his brooding about his shitty life.

Vincent stood at the pool side and watched him with a smirk. 

Reno went to rescue him but tripped and accidentally ripped Tifa's bikini top off, effectively distracting them both and every heterosexual male in the vicinity. 

Hojo drowned.

The end.


End file.
